


The Start

by brilliantcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Athena's mom gets possessed by a demon, Demon!Dean, F/M, New Hunter, Set in the middle of season nine, first spn fanfic, might be a fanfic, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel
Summary: When Athena's mother is possessed by a demon, she never expected her life to change the way it does.





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello  
> This is my first SPN fic, and i'm still undecisive on wether to make it a multi chapter, or keep it as a one shot. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts on it down below.

What started out as a normal day, would end in a not so perfect way. 

It all started as soon as she walked into the house after the night shift at work. Athena set her bag onto the kitchen table, keys going on the hook by the door, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A sigh escaped her lips as she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, taking a drink. The shift at work had been a rough one, having to deal with rude customers and a manager that seems to hate her with every fiber in her body. 

Setting the bottle down on the counter, she grabbed my phone from my pocket and scrolled though it for a few moments. Collecting her phone and the bottle of water, she made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom, letting the door shut quietly behind her. Her bed seemed to be calling her. Blowing out a sigh, she placed her bag by her desk, her phone and water on the nightstand next to her bed. She could hear her mother getting into bed in the next bedroom over. 

Making sure her door was locked, the redhead grabbed her towel and headed into the connected bathroom. Starting the shower, and grabbing her contact case, she carefully took out each contact, placing them into their slot in the case. Humming under her breath, she could hear something, probably the TV, yelling. Shrugging it off, Athena stepped out of her clothes and into the shower. The hot water was heavenly, as it hit her sore back. She really needed to get a new job. 

Within twenty minutes, she was out, and wrapped her towel around her body, heading back into her room. Grabbing an oversize shirt, and underwear, she got dressed. Athena turned the TV on, and turned on Vampire Diaries as she dried her hair with the towel. Plugging her phone in, she set her alarm for nine in the morning, and climbed into bed, getting comfy. An episode and a half later, she was out, oblivious to the scream that tore from her mother's throat. 

4:09am

Jolting up, she could hear voices. 

“Dean, I swear to god, shut up.” Was hissed from outside her door, and she let out a breath as the footsteps passed her door. From her mother's room, she could hear the voices, as well as her mothers, but couldn’t understand what they were saying. Then, it all went silent. Too silent. 

Tearing the covers off of her, she unlocked the door and ran to her mother's room, and let out a scream as the long haired man removed a knife from her mom’s body. 

“Shit!” he cursed, turning to face her. The other man turned to face her. 

“Hey, Hey it’s okay.” she swiped his arm when he came close to her, and accidentally landed a punch on his cheek. 

“You psychos just killed my mother!” 

“Did you know that your mother was being possessed by a demon?” Her mind whirled. 

Demons?   
  
They were real?   
  


What fucking drugs were they on?

“You’re insane, there’s no such thing, as demons.” 

“I’m telling you, they’re real. Did you ever see her eyes turn black, or see her act weird.” 

I- that would explain that one night that she came home, and in the darkness she could see her mother’s eyes being black. Athena’s eyes widened. 

“So, you had to kill my mother? To get the demon out of her?” Long hair man had a frown on his face. 

“Yeah, We could have expelled the demon, but it would have gone for you, or one of us.”

Oh

“So, uh what now?” She asked, leaning against the door frame. A yawn escaped her. 

“We’ll dispose of the body, or if you want you can deal with it, and we’ll be on our way.” 

“Yeah, no, I’ll deal with it, I’ll report it as a break in, and murder. Uh, thanks? I guess?” She spoke softly, as the two men left the room, her following behind. 

“If you ever come across anything supernatural, just call us? Your neighbor Rachel has our number.” 

  * Five months later-



Wiping the blood off her hand, she heard a car door slam shut. Turning around, a smile appeared on her face. 

“Rachel called y’all?” She questioned as she placed the machete back into its spot. 

“You know she did, but apparently you don’t need us.” Sam smirked, pulling her into a hug.

The last five months had been a change for the better. Wanting to get revenge for her mother, or more so to get back at the demon that got her killed, she had taken up hunting. Rachel trained her, and that night, she got her first kill. There had been a nest of vampires nearby, and when she pulled up, she came across two, easily killing them. The third and fourth were a bit harder, and Athena received a few scratches and bruises before finally killing them. 

“You’re doing good.” Dean commented, as he handed her a cloth to wipe off the rest of the blood. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She blushed. 

“We’ll take care of the bodies, and we’ll meet at your place?”

“Sounds good.” Athena grabbed her keys from her pocket and unlocked her car, getting in, tossing her weapons into the back. She’ll place them into the trunk later. Singing along to the radio, she made her way home, which was only an hour away. Pulling into her driveway, she got out, and went inside, tossing her boots to the side. Twenty minutes later, she could hear the Impala pulling up, and went and opened the door for the Brothers. 

“We were wondering, if you would want to, to come with us. Go on hunts with us and stuff. Dean could help you train, and you’d fit right in.” 

“I, yeah. That sounds good actually.” Athena grinned. She’d been wanting to go with them, but didn’t know how to ask. 

“Come on, pack up and we’ll head out. We left Cas at the bunker.” 


End file.
